Therizinosaurus
|-|Therizinosaurus= The Therizinosaurus (There-is-ino-soar-uhs) (scythe lizard) is a large genus of therizinosaurid dinosaur that lived 70 MYA in the Late Cretaceous Nemegt Formation of Mongolia. It is quite large, and a good tree-eater. The Therizinosaurus is also one of the herbivores that can make opponents bleed when they attack. In reality, Therizinosaurus is a theropod dinosaur. It's one of the few herbivorous members of this group, and was a large animal, growing to 3.5 to 5 meters tall and 10 meters long, a size near Tyrannosaurus Rex. It lived in what is now known as Mongolia during the Late Cretaceous period, in a lush, river-filled, forested area with sand dunes and river deltas. It was hunted by huge predators like the Tarbosaurus, and for even them, there was a high risk of injury. Therizinosaurus had very long claws that it would most likely have been used in self-defense, manipulating plant matter or digging up termite mounds. In real life it most likely a fluffy coat of feathers along with long, sharp quills sticking out of it's back, just like in Beipiaosaurus. In-game this creature is most commonly seen as a NPC, for some reason players only rarely use it. This might have to do with the fact that people kill any default Therizinosaurus skins. Appearance In-game is a relatively strong Herbivore that has a coat of feathers on its rather fat body, a brownish feather color scheme, a small black beak, and large black claws. Gameplay Combat Tutorial Therizinosaurus is quite underestimated and has decent range. Use Therizinosaurus like Triceratops. Be patient and stay out of range of the enemy. By doing so, you can counter Apatosaurus. Try to avoid damage due to your relatively mediocre health. Real Life With a (most-likely) toothless beak and relatives with relatively large, skinny legs, Therizinosaurus may have been related to the ornithomimids. Falcarius is one of the most primitive members of Therizinosaurus's branch. |-|Classic Therizinosaurus= Information The Classic Therizinosaurus is the older model for the Therizinosaurus. Appearance It in contrast to its remodel, is light green. It is way more skinny than the current model. It has white claws and a white tipped mouth. It has nearly no animations and is rarely used. It's a one-time model by timefast. Its arm claws are also relatively small compared to its new remodel. It has problems with walking and climbing like most other blocky models. |-|Poison Ivy Therizinosaurus= Information Appearance This colorful dinosaur is patchy in color with mostly red, brown and green, that has a longer tail with a red end. It has a red crest its head with black claws and dark red arms. The color theme with this skin is everywhere and there seems to be no connection to it with the Poison Ivy plant. It is quite common with Therizinosaurus users, even thought its remodel has very bad range. |-|Berserk Claws Therizinosaurus= Information It is slightly bigger than the normal Therizinosaurus. It gets a buff with +2 speed just like its other skin Poison Ivy. It received a remodel on 1/30/2019 along with Kaiju Titanosaurus. Appearance The Berserk Claws Therizinosaurus is gray skin in color. It has yellow feather tufts running down its neck, and smaller patches on its arms. It has black bigger claws and relatively small black eyes and another pair of eyes hovering farther behind its yellow eyes. It has tan spots on its snout, with its pink mouth exposed. It has black feather tufts on its tail. |-|Santa Clawz= Information The Santa Clawz is a Therizinosaurus skin based on Santa Claus. It's limited but tradeable, being obtainable only once, in the Christmas 2016 event. Appearance This skin is designed after Santa Claus. It stands like a human with black boots, claws, belt, and black-tipped beak. It wears a red Santa outfit coat with white-rimmed edges. It also wears a red Santa hat with a yellow bell on the tip. Its face includes a beard with a happy expression on its face, its skin a pale orange color. Trivia Combat This skin has the same range/hitbox score as a Mammoth, making it have one of the best range/hitbox scores in the game. Never try to go too close to an enemy, as you have barely any range, but an extremly small hitbox. Use your high 20 running speed to run away whenever you're ranging. Never try to facetank anything, even if you have better stats than them, as your AOE is extremly small and most likely won't be able to hit them. |-|Wendigo Therizinosaurus= "Legend tells of a creature that lurks in the forest with a never-ending hunger for flesh, called by many names this creature stalks prey and devours all leaving nothing behind." Information This skin is based on the Wendigo, a mythical creature in Northwest & Midwestern Native American mythology. It is said that humans who become too greedy or resort to cannibalism in the habitat of a Wendigo, snowy mountains and forests, will be haunted by the spirit of a Wendigo and become one themselves. This skin costed on Christmas 2016. When the event ended, it became limited for about an year and returned on Black Friday 2017. After that, it didn't go offsale again and is still a buyable skin for today. It is very small in size compared to the normal Therizinosaurus. And due to this, it can be grabbed by many dinosaurs, though they'll put up a good fight for underestimating the Wendigo. It also wasn't a carnivore oddly enough despite what it is based on, but a recent update changed that so the Wendigo Therizinosaurus is now an omnivore. Appearance Its design is horrifyingly eerie. It is a walking pure white skeleton with brown skin/fur coming off all around its body, mostly around its face, fingers, neck, belly, ankles, and sections of its tail. Its white skeleton can be seen mostly around its claws, ankles ribcage, tail, spine, and skull in which sprouts antlers. All parts of its body is covered in drops of blood, around its exposed rib cage, spine, antlers, fingers, teeth, tail. It also constantly has spasms when moving or idle, possibly representing that it was once a living thing and still is but suffering from the rotting diseases all over its decaying body. It can be said that the Wendigo Therizinosaurus is a walking terrifying zombie dinosaur. This skin is based of the "Wendigo King," which is a removed Developer Dinosaur Trivia * It was originally a limited, but on Black Friday it was made available for . After the remodel, it now goes for and is no longer limited. |-|Fluffle Therizinosaurus= Information Fluffle Therizinosaurus is a limited event skin obtainable in Easter Event of 2017, where eggs spawn on the new map. Appearance It is white in color. It has pink feet, arms, and mouth. It has light purple claws and feet padding. Under its arms, it has small neon glowing rainbow feathers. Of which contain orange, yellow, white, blue, pink, and red. It has a large black beak with pure white glowing eyes with black pupils. Trivia * This skin is part of the new Easter-themed dinosaur skins during the Easter Event 2017. * This skin is a common sight in trading and is quite easy to obtain. * The design for this skin was made by a discord user named Truffilo and was entered into the art contest. It did not make it to top 10 but was later recolored onto V2 for use as an Easter skin. |-|DreamWalker= Information The Dreamwalker Therizinosaurus is a buyable skin that came with stage 2 of the Halloween 2018 event. Appearance It resembles a humanoid creature with a sleeping hat and a coat. It has empty blue eyes without pupils and sharp white claws. It has ears similar to that of a cat. It looks different in its growth stages. When Baby and Juvenile, the coat and hat are grey with black shades on them. When it becomes adult, they become milky pink. The most notable detail in its design is the giant mouth hidden in its chest. It uses it to eat, drink and attack. It covers its face with its arms in its idle animation. Its constantly moving its fingers and ears. Trivia * The adult dreamwalker might experience a glitch that prevents it from attacking. *It is one of the few creatures that look different in their growth stages. *It often clips through itself in it's animations. Category:Herbivores Category:Omnivores Category:Terrestrial Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs Category:Theropods Category:Dinosaurs with Classic Skins Category:Creatures Category:Saurischians Category:Therizinosaurids Category:Missing Stats Category:Dinosaurs with Bleed Category:Remodel coming soon Category:Maniraptorans